Hush Little Baby
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: Hiatus Tommy and Jude are happily married and expecting their first child. When life takes an unexpected twist, will they survive the ride?
1. Keeping Jude Happy

AN-Hello everyone! Here's a new story for you. I've been working on a few other ideas as well, but I don't want to start too many new stories at once. For anyone who read my other story, Love Me, Love You, I'm working on the sequel. I have the title and some ideas, but I'm having a little trouble getting started. OK, enough rambling. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the story itself and baby Quincy. That's all.

* * *

"Isn't this little outfit so cute?" Jude asked, holding up yet another baby outfit. "Yes, it's adorable." Her husband replied, telling her what she wanted to hear. Over the last few months, Tommy had learned to agree with her. It was a lot less painful. He sighed as she picked up another outfit, pale pink pajamas with Winnie the Pooh on the front. "Remind me again why didn't want to do this with Sadie. You know this is her kind of thing." He said, walking over to the different cribs. "Because, you're my husband, and the daddy. I thought you'd want to have some say in what we buy for our baby." Her phone rang then, giving her something to focus on besides buying baby clothes and toys. He looked at Jude, who had moved from clothes to sheets. At seven and a half months pregnant, she was as beautiful as ever. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. She hung up and walked over to him, a package in her hands. "That was Sadie. She got off of work early and she said she'd take over for you. She'll be here in about half an hour. I told her to meet us in the food court. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He smiled as she put a hand on her round belly. "Oh, I almost forgot, I found these sheets while I was on the phone, aren't they perfect?" They were light ink, with flowers and teddy bears all over. "They're perfect. This baby is going to have the best nursery ever. All the other babies will be jealous." Jude laughed, and threw the sheets into the cart. "Let's pay so we can go eat, okay?" she asked, pushing the cart towards the front of the store. "Whatever you want, Mrs. Quincy." He replied, falling into step behind her. He loved saying that. He loved hearing her say "Hello, Quincy residence." when she answered the phone. He'd never get tired of it. "Tommy!" Jude's voice cut into his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. "Huh?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't get mad at him. "Can you please pay for this stuff so I can eat?" she asked, annoyance creeping into her voice. He pulled out his credit card and paid, eager to keep Jude from getting upset.

"What do you what to eat?" he asked once they reached the food court. "Hmm, Jr. Bacon Cheeseburger with no pickle, and a coke." she said after a moment of thought. "Your wish is my command." he said, leading her to a table and setting the bags on a chair. "I'll hold you to that." she called after him. _I'm sure you will, _he thought to himself with a laugh. As he waited for the food, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Kwest flashed on the screen. "Hey man. What's up?" "I thought since Sadie is taking over for you on the shopping front, and I'm done for the day, we could finish painting the nursery and start moving the furniture in. Keep Jude happy." Kwest said, knowing from his own experience when Sadie was pregnant that women could be very moody. Tom laughed to himself as he was handed the tray of food. Holding the tray with one arm and holding his phone in the other hand, he made his way back to Jude. "That would be great man. See you at my place in about 45 minutes?" "Sounds good. See ya, man." "See ya." He hung up and carefully placed the tray on the table. "Who was that?" Jude asked, taking a bite of her burger. "Kwest. He's going to come over later to help me finish painting the nursery and start moving some of the bigger furniture in." "Good, I can start decorating soon." Jude clapped her hands excitedly. She devoured her burger and crumpled up the wrapper. "Tommy, can you get me some strawberry yogurt?" she asked, pouting. "Girl, you know I can't say no to that face. I'll be right back." He got up and kissed her on the head before going to get the yogurt. He returned a few minutes later and set the yogurt in front of Jude. "One strawberry yogurt, just for you." "What, no yogurt for your favorite sister-in-law?" "Hey, Sades." He turned to see Sadie sitting in his chair, holding her one and a half year old daughter, Emily. "Hi, Emily. How's my favorite niece?" He cooed to the baby, who giggled in response. "Your mommy's sitting in my chair. You don't like that, do you?" he asked, tickling her tummy. "Are you trying to turn my daughter against me, Tom? That's not very nice." Sadie stayed where she was, making no move to get up. "I'm just trying to keep her from growing up into a boy-crazed teenaged girl like you were." he said, earning him a hit on the arm from Sadie and a "you earned it" look from Jude. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm supposed to meet Kwest so we can work on the nursery. You guys have fun shopping, okay?" he said, picking up the bags. He kissed Jude, and gave Sadie a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Emily." he cooed, kissing her on the head.

25 minutes later, he parked the Viper in the driveway and got out. Walking around the side of the car, he grabbed the bags and opened the door. Taking the bags upstairs, he set the bags in the room they were storing the baby stuff until the nursery was ready. He went to his and Jude's room and changed into an old t-shirt and jeans. He slipped his shirt on just as the doorbell rang. "One sec!" he called, pulling the shirt over his head. He headed downstairs and pulled the door opened as it rang again. "Kwest, once is enough, man!" He said, as Kwest stood on the steps laughing. "That was so not funny." Tom said, although he too was laughing. "Come on, we have to get something done or my wife will kill me." Kwest followed him inside and they headed up to the nursery to get to work. A lot of paint and four hours later, the nursery was painted, and the crib and changing table were moved in. Tommy wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping away the sweat. "I think we earned a cold beer, don't you?" He asked Kwest, who was also very sweaty. "Throw in watching the game, and I'm there." Kwest said. Tom headed to the kitchen to get the beers and Kwest headed to the living room to turn on the TV. "Cheers." Tom said, handing a bottle to Kwest. "Cheers." They both took a long drink, and sank back on the couch. Half-time started just as the phone rang. Tom grab the phone and checked the caller id. "Hey, babe. What's up?" "Sadie and I got some new outfits for Emily. We're going to put them on and try to get her to walk like a model. We'll get it on camera so you and Kwest can see it later. I'm staying over here tonight, okay?" "Okay, girl. Just take it easy, okay?" "I will, don't worry. I gotta go, Sadie wants me. Love you." "Love you too. Bye." "Bye." He hung up and shook his head. "Kwest, man, I think they're trying to brainwash your daughter." "What are they doing?" Kwest asked. "Something about new outfits, trying them on, and getting her to walk like a model. They're going to get it on camera. Oh, and Jude's staying there tonight." "My poor daughter. You know, your daughter will be next. I just hope they won't start entering them in beauty pageants." They both started laughing. "I could see Sadie as one of those pageant moms." Kwest looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah. Hey, is it okay if I crash here tonight? I can't watch them brainwash my baby." "You know you can crash here anytime, man." They ordered a pizza and continued to watch the game. After the game, they started playing Guitar hero. Eventually they quit and went to sleep.

**The next day**

"Hey, anybody home?" Jude called softly, not wanting to wake up the guys if they were still asleep. "Hey, I missed you." A half-asleep Tommy shuffled down the stairs. "Hey baby. I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked, biting her lip. "No, of course not. I was just getting out of the bathroom when I heard the door open." Jude seemed to be calmed by this. "Ok, is Kwest still here?" Tom stuck his head in the living room. "Yup. He's still asleep on the couch. Have you eaten yet?" "Yes, but baby wants french toast." "Then baby will have french toast." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. She sat at the table while Tommy started pulling things out of the cabinet. He turned on the stove and started cooking the french toast. A few minutes later, Kwest stumbled. Half asleep and bleary-eyed, he didn't realize he was in his boxers and his t-shirt from the previous day. "Nice shorts, man." Tommy said, trying not to laugh. Jude, however, didn't bother to hide her laughter. Kwest stood in the doorway, confused. He looked down and realized why they were laughing. His boxers were pink with little duckies all over. They had been a gag gift from Sadie. Jude grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open. "Sorry, Kwest, but I have to. For blackmail." She said through her laughter. There was a click a she took the picture. He blushed and backed out the room, returning a few minutes later with his pants on. "Not a word." he said through clenched teeth. "Relax, we won't tell." Tommy said, sliding the first slices of french toast onto a plate. "I don't know, that was a pretty good picture. I'm kidding. You know I'd never do that to you." She said, seeing is face flush again. Tommy handed her the plate and the syrup. "This is delicious." She said, her mouth full of food. "When you're done with that, I have a surprise for you." "What is it? What is it?" Tommy laughed. "Eat first, surprise later." Jude resumed eating as he leaned against the counter. As he watched her eat, something caught his attention. He realized is was a scent. _Crap! I forgot about the french toast!_ He mentally cursed as he lifted the smoking pan off of the stove. He coughed as he threw the charred food in the garbage. He set the pan on the stove again and opened the windows, hoping the smoke alarm wouldn't go off. Jude smirked at him, and Kwest laughed. "I don't always burn the food." he defended himself. Once every one had eaten, he led Jude up to the nursery with Kwest trailing behind.

"Oh my gosh!" Jude squealed as she saw the painted nursery with the crib and changing table already moved in. "This is so great. Thank you so much." She kissed me and hugged me tight, then hugged Kwest and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank oww!" she cried as she grabbed her stomach.

* * *

Ok guys, I need your help. I need some suggestions for the baby's name. It's going to be a girl. I'll give full credit to whoever comes up with the name I choose.


	2. Surprise!

A.N.-This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you like it. I'm really going to try to update more often, but I can't make any promises. i know I said I'd tell you what name I chose for the baby in this chapter, but you'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Don't hate me. hides I planned to have it in this chapter, but it changed a bit as I wrote it so it will be in the next chapter. Without further ado, chapter two! (Hey, I rhymed! I'm lame, I know.)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

* * *

"Jude, what you experienced was false labor, or Braxton-Hicks contractions. While they can start as early as 6 weeks, they usually don't become painful until about mid-pregnancy. I'm keeping you overnight for observation and I'm putting you on bed rest." Dr. Whitney explained to me and Jude. "Bed rest? Why? For how long?" Jude asked nervously. I was nervous myself. Then again, I was still shaken from thinking she was in labor a month and a half early. "Your blood pressure is a little high. It's simply a precaution. I'm going to have my receptionist set up an appointment in two weeks. I'll decide then whether or not you need to stay on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy." Jude looked upset, so I squeezed her hand. "Thank you, doctor." I said. She smiled and gave a small nod before leaving the room. "The next two weeks are going to be torture. I can tell already." I can imagine how fun the next two weeks will be. Not. "It'll give you a reason to boss me around." I tried to cheer her up. She just frowned. "I'll go let everyone know what's going on, okay? I'll be back soon." "Ok." she said with a sigh. I lean over and kiss her forehead, then head for the waiting room.

"Is she okay? What happened? Can we see her?" I was bombarded with questions as I walked into the waiting room. "She's fine. It was false labor, or Braxton-Hicks contractions. She's being put on bed rest because her blood pressure is a little high." I said, and everyone seemed to relax. "They're keeping her overnight, just for observation. You can see her, but only a few at a time." Naturally Sadie and her dad wanted to see her first. I took them back to Jude's room. "Hey, you've got some visitors." I said as I opened the door and resumed my place by her bed. "Hey Sades. Hey dad." she smiled at them. How they get a smile but I get a frown? "I was worried about you, honey." Her dad said in a worried voice. "Sorry dad. Who all is here?" she asked. "Everyone. Me, dad, Kwest, SME, Jamie, Patsy, Darius, and Kat. I don't think anyone has ever had that many people waiting for them. You've practically got your own private party out there." Jude and I both laughed at that. Sadie laughed too, but she's right. "Wow, Darius came? I can't believe he left work for something besides food. I swear that man would live at G Major if it would make him more money." Even Stuart laughed at that. "I'm going to see who else wants to come visit." Stuart kissed Jude on the head the left. A few minutes later Darius came in. "You have to do everything all dramatic, don't you?" He said, though he was laughing. "Yeah, that's me." Jude hugged him. "I can't believe you came." "Of course I came. Everyone always knew you two would be together. Every one is excited about this baby. It is Jude Harrison, sorry, Quincy and Tommy Quincy's baby, after all." We all laughed. The press had been hounding us since we announced Jude's pregnancy. There was a time when we had gone out to diner and were doing some window shopping afterwards. A photographer came out from behind a tree and started taking pictures. Jude hit him on the head with her purse. She was feeling self-conscious about gaining weight. Needless to say, those pictures had never been printed.

After everyone had gone home, it was just the two of us. "How am I supposed to get through two weeks of being stuck in bed?" She asked me. "I know it will be tough, but I'll do whatever I can to make it easier for you okay?" I put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm going to hold you to that." She said, laying her head on my shoulder. "I know you will." I laughed. I stayed for another hour, until visiting hours were over. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, and I'll take you home as soon as Dr. Whitney says you can leave okay?" I kissed her before turning and leaving. An idea was forming in my mind and I wanted to get started as soon as possible. I got in the car and pulled out my phone. I punched in a number and held the phone to my ear as I pulled out of the hospital parking lot. The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Hello?" "Hey, Sadie. It's Tommy." "Hey Tom. What's up?" "I know how hard the next two weeks will be for Jude, so I came up with a plan. I'm going to need your help though." After getting Sadie in on the plan, which wasn't hard since it involved shopping and a party, I hung up. She promised to call Kat and plan everything so I could focus on the other part of my plan. There was a smile on my face as I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. It'll be hard keeping Jude from finding out, but I'm determined to do it.

The next day I was up early in anticipation of bringing Jude home and starting on the plan. After stocking up on her favorite foods and putting her favorite DVDs on top of the TV in our room, I left for the hospital. I stopped and picked up some flowers on the way. A dozen titanic roses, sweet-smelling and beautiful. They're a cream color blushed with pink. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and found a space. The doors opened with a whoosh and I headed for the elevator. The elevator dinged and I got off, walking the short distance to Jude's room. "Hey Jude." I sang softly as I opened the door. "Hey, Little Tommy Q." she said back. I made a face at her and pulled the flowers from behind my back. "I don't have to give you these." I said holding out the flowers. "They're so pretty, thank you. Now can you please find out when I can go home?" That's my Jude. "Actually, I was thinking if you haven't eaten yet we could have breakfast together." I said, giving her my patented pouty face. "Like I'm going to fall for that." She sighs. "Ok I am. But just this once." Yeah right, she can never resist that face. "You couldn't resist that face if you tried." I smirk. She opens her mouth to speak, but she's cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in." she calls. "Good morning Jude. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Whitney is definitely a morning person. "I'm feeling just fine, thanks." Jude's fake cheery voice matches Dr. Whitney's. "No more contractions?" Dang, the woman's so peppy she doesn't even realize she's just been mocked. It's kind of funny, actually. "No. When do I get to go home?" she asks. "Well, since everything looks good, you can go home in about an hour. I'm going to do a quick check on the baby with the ultrasound machine, and then you can set up an appointment on your way out. I'll get the ultrasound machine set up." She replied with a smile. After she left the room, Jude and I looked at each other and started laughing. "How can she be so peppy so early?" she gasped between laughs. I looked at my watch then back at Jude. "It's 10 o'clock. It's not that early. But she is pretty peppy." We calm down as Dr. Whitney's nurse comes in to lead Jude to another room for the ultrasound. "Everything looks good. Good heart beat. Now what do we have here? Oh, what's this? Interesting, very interesting." The doctor moves the wand a little on Jude's stomach, and the picture on the machine shifts. "What? What is it?" I ask, trying not to panic. "Don't worry Mr. Quincy, everything is fine. I can't believe we didn't see this before, but Mr. and Mrs. Quincy, you're having twins." Did I hear right? Twins? "Twins? W-We're having twins? As in, two babies?" Jude's staring at the monitor, trying to comprehend the news. "Yes, twins. You're having two little girls."

I sit silently, a million things going through my mind. "You have got to be kidding me." I hear Jude's voice next to me, penetrating my thoughts. Oh boy. Or should I say, oh girls!

* * *

Since I didn't tell you what name I chose, I will tell you who it's from. It's from...MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs. Thank you to everyone who submitted names. They were all good names, and it was a tough decision. I'll give you a few spoilers to keep you wondering.

Spoilers:

"Where is she? Why isn't she crying?"

"It's not supposed to be like this!"

"She's going to be fine. She _has_ to be fine."

I know it seems like it's going to be really sad, but it's not. I'll try to get more out soon.


	3. My Little Girls

A.N.-Chapter 3! This isn't my best, I admit. I don't really like this chapter that much, but I wanted to get it done for you, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it. We finally meet the Quincy twins this chapter. The winning name is...drumroll...Lillia Dawn! Congratulations to the winner. All right, enough babbling.

Disclaimer: I do not own IS or "My Little Girl". I only own the story and the Quincy twins.

* * *

It's been two weeks since we found out we're having twins, and I still can't believe it. We had to buy more clothes, another crib, and more diapers. Since Jude is on bed rest, Sadie bought the clothes. She seemed excited about shopping, but then, it is Sadie. I honestly think she was more excited about getting to spend my money though. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, Jude being on bed rest that is. She's been pretty good about it. Of course there were those few times when she got really cranky and threw objects of varying shapes and sizes at my head. She always missed, thankfully. I've been planning a surprise for Jude, and everyone's been helping. She'll find out soon enough. 

"Jude, are you ready? The appointment is at ten." You'd think she want to get there as soon as possible, considering she might get off of bed rest. But no, she's taking forever. "I'm coming. I am carrying two children you know." She's grumpy? I'm the one who had to go out when she got some absurd craving, and she's grumpy? "I know. And I can't wait to meet them. So let's go, okay? We'll stop and get smoothies." She's taken to drinking smoothies now, since she had to cut down on her coffee intake. That was a fun experience. Not really. "Okay." She says, much happier than before.

Twenty minutes later, we're waiting for the nurse to call us in. "Jude Quincy." the nurse called, a clipboard in her hand. "Follow me please." We follow her down a hallway and into a small room. "The doctor we'll be with you shortly." She says with a smile. Five minutes later, the doctor is examining Jude. "Everything looks good. I trust you've been staying in bed?" I made sure she did, and I have the bruises to prove it. "Yes. The bed and I have become good friends." Jude says with a laugh. "Alright, let's have a look at the babies, shall we?" She sets up the machine and soon we're looking at our daughters. "Good, good, hm." The doctor is staring at the screen intently. "What is it? What's wrong?" I ask, taking Jude's hand in mine.

"The second baby is smaller than the first. It's not uncommon for one twin to be smaller; however, your baby seems smaller than what is normal. This may be because she isn't getting as much blood from the umbilical cord, which means she's not getting as much oxygen and nutrients." No, this isn't how it's supposed to go. She's supposed to say that we have two healthy little girls. "What does that mean? Is she okay?" Jude asks as she squeezes my hand. "She seems fine other than that. I wouldn't worry too much. There's not much we can do until after they're born, anyways." Don't worry. I'm not worried. I've just been told one of my unborn daughters is smaller than she's supposed to be. I'm not worried at all. "Doctor, you can't tell us that and expect us not to worry." Jude is squeezing my hand really hard now, and it's starting to hurt. "Mrs. Quincy, I know your instinct is to be worried, but I assure you, there's no reason to worry, as far as I can tell. The best thing you can do is stay relaxed." Jude laughs bitterly. "Well considering I just found out that one of my daughter's might not be getting enough oxygen and nutrients, and you want me to relax? Oh no. Ahh!" Jude's tone was no longer sarcastic. "Jude, what's wrong? What's wrong baby?" I ask, trying not to panic. "The babies are coming, you idiot!" I'll let that slide since she's about to give birth to my children. "Okay, okay, breathe." She grabs my shirt with her free had and pulls me close to her. "I'm a little more concerned with the fact that I'm giving birth a month early, than with remembering to breath, Quincy." I pull her hand off my shirt, and hold it. "Okay, I'm sorry." I turn to the doctor, who's making a call. "Prepare a room, please. Quincy, that's right. Thank you." She turns back to us and smiles. "Mr. and Mrs. Quincy, we're getting a room set up right now. A nurse will be taking you down as soon as it's ready. I'll see you when you get down, okay?" She smiles sympathetically as Jude scream again. "Okay." I say, turning back to Jude. A few minutes later, the doctor leaves as a nurse comes into the room with a wheelchair. "Tommy, go call everyone, okay?" Jude asks as the nurse wheels her out. "Okay. What room she be in?" I ask the nurse. "Room 215. Down the hall and around the corner. First door on the left." She says, wheeling Jude out of the room. I take out my phone and head into the hall to start making calls.

"One more push and…say hello to your little girl." Dr. Whitney says, holding up a screaming baby. "She's beautiful, just like her mommy, isn't she Sadie?" I ask, smoothing Jude's hair back from her face. "She's adorable! I have niece." Sadie squeals. "My baby." Jude sniffles, starting to cry. "Okay, baby number two coming." Jude grabs my hand as her face scrunches up. "You're doing great baby. I'm so proud of you." I whisper into her ear. "Mr. and Mrs. Quincy, here's you're second daughter." Dr. Whitney holds up the second baby, who's making little grunting noises. Two nurses take them to get cleaned up. "You were amazing, girl. I love you so much. You know that, right?" I say, leaning down and kissing Jude. "I can't believe it! I'm an aunt. Oh jeez, my mascara isn't waterproof." I hand Sadie a tissue. "Here Sades, why don't you go tell everyone the news?" She nods and leaves the room, dabbing at her eyes.

"She never changes, does she?" Jude asks. "No, she's always Sadie." The nurse walks over with a baby, all bundled up in a blanket. She hands the baby to Jude. "What's her name?" She asks. "Lillia Dawn." Jude replies. She smiles at little Lily. "I'll let you guys have a few minutes to meet her, then I have to take her back so I can weigh her and everything, okay?" she says, walking away after I nod. "She's got your lungs. She's going to be a singer, I can tell." I choke on my laugh, as tears start to dampen my cheeks. "She's got your eyes." Jude hands her to me, and I take her. She looks up at me and smiles. "She smiled at me. I can't believe she's here." The nurse comes back over, smiling at our Kodak moment. "Alright guys, I have to take her back, but I promise to give her back in a few minutes." I hand Lily back to the nurse reluctantly. Dr. Whitney comes over once the nurse leaves. "You did great, Jude. You did an excellent job. However, I do need to talk to you about your daughter. Do you remember me telling you she was small?" This doesn't sound good. Not good at all. "Yes. But why haven't we seen her yet?" I ask, fearing the worst. "Where is she? Why isn't she crying?" Jude demands. "Let me try to explain this as simply as I can. Because she was born early, her lungs are not fully developed. Because of this, she has developed Infant Respiratory Distress Syndrome. We're taking her to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. The course of IRDS is 2 to 3 days. She'll get worse before she gets better, but provided she doesn't get any sicker, she should be able to go home in a week or maybe less. Please know that we're taking the very best care of you're daughter. I'll give you a few moments with her before we take her down." No, no, no.

I nod, unable to speak. Jude starts to cry, and I let my head drop into my hands. This wasn't supposed to happen. My stomach churns, and for a moment I feel like I'm going to be physically sick. I wipe the tears from Jude's cheeks with my finger. "It's going to be okay. She's going to be okay." The nurse brings Lily back over, and a second nurse brings over our second daughter. I take her in my arms and hold her close. She's so much smaller than her sister. "Cecelia Grace." Jude says through her tears. "Cecelia." I echo. I look from Cece in my arms, to Lily in Jude's. "We're parents. We're holding our daughters." I say, staring in awe at the two tiny babies. They are so beautiful. I want to go show them off. "Hey, how are you doing, mom?" Stuart, Sadie and Darius come into the room. "Hey, dad. I'm tired, but otherwise good." Jude says, looking up. "Want to hold your granddaughter?" Stuart takes Lily from Jude, cradling here in his arms. "What are their names?" Sadie asks. "Stuart, you're holding Lillia Dawn, Lily for short. And this," I say, handing Cece to Jude "Is Cecelia Grace, Cece for short." There are the requisite "Awws" from everyone. "They're adorable." Sadie coos, taking Lily. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to take Cecelia to the NICU now." The nurse says, taking Cece from Jude. We both kiss her on the head, than the nurse takes her away. The three look at us. "NICU? What's going on?" Darius asks. I explain, because Jude looks like she's about to cry again. "She's going to be fine. I know she is. Her parents are fighters, and I know she has to have some of that in her." Darius says. Sadie hands lily to Darius and hugs me as Stuart hugs Jude. "Your sister's going to be fine, isn't she shorty? Yeah, cause she's a fighter, like your mommy and daddy." Darius says, looking down at the baby in his arms. "Let me hold her D. Please." Jude says, holding her hands out for the baby. Our baby. A few hours later, everyone has left and Jude, Lily, and I are in the NICU, visiting Cece. "I'm scared Tommy. It's not supposed to be like this! She's not supposed to be lying in an incubator, getting help to breathe." I put one arm around Jude's shoulder and take Cece's little hand in my big one. "She's going to be okay. She _has _to be okay." I say, wishing I was as confident as I sounded.

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._


End file.
